


Good Boy

by WickedGinger



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gentle femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedGinger/pseuds/WickedGinger
Relationships: Husband and wife - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Good Boy

“Dinner was excellent!”

I snuggled up closer to my husband on the couch and smiled, content. When I had time, I loved cooking for us, for him. 

“Thank you.” 

A few minutes into our movie, he heaved a deep sigh that caused me to look up at him curiously. He refused to meet my eyes, and my eyebrow all but raised itself. 

“What’s wrong, pet?” 

He hesitated. Finally, he looked at me from under his eyelashes. “Am I…am I a good boy?”

Aaaah. My great, big, beautiful boy, you are the goodest of boys, and while I want to squish whoever made you feel small and vulnerable, I’m going to enjoy making you feel better. 

I wiggled around until I was situated in his lap so that our faces were almost level, my legs wrapped around his waist. He still didn’t want to look directly at me, and I could feel him trembling. Poor pet. I gently took hold of his chin, tilted his head up, and kissed his nose.

“Yes, pet, you are a good boy.” He sighed again, this time in relief. “Would you like to talk about it?” He shook his head and paused, as if reconsidering, then nodded. “Okay, go ahead when you are ready.”

My husband gathered me closer in his arms as if I was the biggest of teddy bears and buried his face between my boobs. “I had a run-in with Kim, from accounting, again,” he told me, his voice muffled. 

“Oh,” I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral, soothing. This is not the first time Kim had come up in the last couple weeks and the last thing I wanted was for my husband to think I was mad at him and not that horrible woman who couldn’t take no for an answer. 

“She caught me filling my water bottle.” He paused and I petted his back and shoulders. He continued, “she told me that such a stud like me couldn’t possibly be happy with just one woman and that all of the lumberjack types were filthy and lecherous and just asking to be fucked.”

“Oh, pet. Did she touch you?” He nodded, causing my chest to jiggle. 

“She ran her hand down and up my arm.”

I couldn’t help myself, my arms tightened around him and I could feel a growl trying to escape the back of my throat. This had not only gone on long enough, she had gone too far. 

“You need to talk to HR again, pet. Tomorrow. First thing. I cannot do it for you.” He nodded again, but I could feel his reluctance. “I cannot take just take care of this, pet. I want to, but I do not work at your office, therefore I cannot. However, I can offer you lunch and cuddles after you do so. Does that sound acceptable?” He nodded a third time, head still buried. “Head up, pet. Tell me.”

He raised his head and actually looked at me. “Yes, Alpha, that sounds more than acceptable. May we…,” his voice trailed off and lilted up in question. He glanced at me, then down the hall towards our bedroom. 

“Would you still like to scene tonight, pet,” I asked, my voice gentle. I didn’t want to push him into doing it or not. Either way was good for me, but this wasn’t about me, it was about him. 

“Yes, Alpha. I want…” 

“Tell me, pet.” I gathered him close and stroked his head. 

“I want you to tie me up and fuck me, Alpha,” he whispered in my ear. 

“What was that, pet? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Fuck me! Please, Alpha!”

I scooted off of his lap onto the other end of the couch. “Much better. Go. Strip and present, puppy.” 

He bounced off the couch, onto his feet, and hurried to our playroom. Our playroom isn’t particularly large, though it is big enough to hold a daybed, a Saint Andrew's cross, a rack with a shelf for our most used toys, and a large box that doubles as a seat for the rest. My pet had presented himself on the day bed. He was naked and on his knees, which were shoulder-width apart, his head was bowed, and his hands were palms up, resting on his thighs. 

I took the collar off the rack and secured it around his neck. It was a sturdy black dog collar, the tag had MINE etched on one side, Property of Mistress Fay on the other. I also grabbed the blindfold and slipped that on him. Though he was already starting to relax, I wasn’t quite done yet. In order to fully relax into a scene, my pat still needed to be restrained. I patted his butt. “On your back, pet.” He complied, hands over his head and I didn't even have to ask him to put them there. Such a good pet. So eager. After securing both of his wrists together and checking the tightness of the bindings, I grabbed my quirt and settled over his face. 

“Make me cum, pet. You have two minutes.” 

His cock twitched as I lowered myself onto him and flipped the hourglass timer on the bedside table. He licked my pussy enthusiastically, one end to the other until he settled on licking and sucking my clit. I twirled my quirt down his erection and under his balls before I popped him on the thigh. He twitched and paused. 

“Did you think I was going to make it easy for you? One minute, thirty seconds, pet.” I tickled his balls with my quirt again before flicking it at his other thigh. “Move faster pet, the longer you take, the higher I get until your time runs out.” He applied himself harder, working my clit for all it is worth as I kept popping him with my quirt. 

He had less than twenty seconds left when I felt my orgasm start to pool between my legs. Distracting myself so I didn’t grind down and help him, I leaned forward slightly and stroked his cock. He groaned against my clit and resumed his ministrations, frantically trying to get me off before the hourglass ran out. 

Less than five seconds left and I felt the familiar dropping in the pit of my stomach before it exploded outward, bowing my back and drawing a moan from my lips. He continued to lick, albeit along my slit, not only drawing out my orgasm but cleaning me up, anticipating my next order. Hhmmm. I have trained my pet entirely too well. When I was satisfied with his clean up, I crawled over him to reach into our chest and snag my strap-on and medium dildo. 

Once I checked his ties again to make sure they hadn’t gotten tight or come loose, I finished adjusting my strap-on and found my pet’s favorite lube. I spread it all over my dildo, even dripping a bit onto my first two fingers, which I promptly swirled around his tight ass hole before plunging them in and stretching him a bit. He moaned and tried to shift his hips so he could get more. Giving in to his desires, I withdrew my fingers, lined my dildo up, and thrust into him. He whimpered, his cock twitched. I withdrew and thrust again. And again, and again, gaining in speed until his cock started to pulse and he came hard, moaning loudly and writhing under me. I rocked against him until I was sure I had wrung every last bit of cum from him, then left him basking while I took off my harness and set it next to the bathroom sink to clean later after I untied his restraints. I snagged the micro plush blanket I had put in the dryer earlier on my way back to him, as well as a warm, wet washcloth for cleanup. He hadn’t taken his blindfold off by the time I got back, so I slipped it off and handed him the washcloth.

“Clean up, pet.”

Eyes still closed, he did as I asked as I put everything that didn’t need to be cleaned away. After he set the cloth aside, I wrapped him up in the still warm blanket and set his head in my lap, stroked his hair, and told him what a good puppy his was. 

“Thank you, Alpha.”

“You’re welcome, pet. Feel better?”

He shuddered. “Oh God, yes.”

“Good.”


End file.
